


Yellow Griffin

by JustJym



Series: Mtl Centaur AU [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal Sex, Bleeding, Blow Job, Centaur AU, Centaur!Nathan, Cum Inflation, Fingering, Horse dick, M/M, Rimming, belly bulge, dub-con but not really, fisting (kinda), there's just not clear communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: Pickles and his Centaur go for a walk...





	Yellow Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read the plot it's awful...

Once upon a time, there was a young farmer names Pickles. While life was easy and simple, he dreamed of something less lonely, having only his parents and horses to keep him company. However, when the King called for any able-bodied man to his army, Pickles never expected his life to change for the better.

Pickles trained with his fellow man, and was deployed to the battlefield, only to fight in a losing war. He fought with all his might, and by some bizarre miracle, his was life was spared, having unknowingly fled into the Forbidden Forest. He knew if he returned to the Kingdom after the rest of his platoon was wiped out, he would be punished for surrendering.

Thankfully, that was how he met a Centaur named Nathan...

– –

Hooves stepped heavily on the soft earth, Pickles looking up from his wash board and bucket, having been working all morning washing his clothes. He smiled brightly at the sight of the half-man, half-horse, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. “Hey, Nate'n!” Pickles called out, smiling stupidly at the scowling Centaur, knowing his face was his default expression.

At full height, Nathan stood nearly eight feet tall, the height of his back slightly over five and a half feet. All in all, Pickles was dwarfed in comparison, his head barely standing taller than the Centaur's back. The redhead admired his majestic beauty, especially when the breeze caught his long, silky black hair, wiping it around him. The Centaur was flawless and beautiful in his eyes, and their relationship had grown tremendously since his rescue.

Nathan stamped over to where Pickles worked, the redhead feeling his heart start to pound the nearer he'd gotten. The Centaur wasn't one for words, his body language telling the smaller man everything he needed to know, and he could tell Nathan was in a pleasantly good mood. Pickles continued to smile up at him as Nathan's large hand came down and rustled the thick dreadlocks on his head. Pickles rubbed into the hand, the blush spreading further up his ears and down his neck.

After Nathan rescued him from his getting stranded in the forest, things between them developed quickly. It was unknown what drew them towards each other, but Pickles knew that their feelings were mutual. He could still recall the first night they kissed, Nathan's horse body laying down by the fire, Pickles on his knees, pressing himself against the Centaur's human half. Desire coursed through him at the memory, not regretting his boldness.

While his arousal sometimes got the better of him in his privacy, however, whenever he thought of he and Nathan actually coming together, the idea was mind boggling. Yes, Nathan was extremely attractive to him, but everything below his waist was completely horse. That thought alone was enough to make him sweat with anxiety, a genuine fear of what being with Nathan actually meant. He gulped, willing away the twisting emotions in his brain and glanced up at the Centaur.

“Could we, maybe, go for a walk later?” Pickles asked, turning back to his washboard, “After I'm done here?”

Nathan nodded with a low hum, and began patrolling the small cottage, at habit he had formed when Pickles came to live in it. It was his personal home ever since he was a colt, and inviting a human to live there was something frowned upon in his culture. While his species were social creatures, he found himself happier being a loner, but when Pickles came into his life, he realized he wouldn't be truly happy without companionship.

He always kept an eye out for danger, be it wildlife, raiders wandering too far, or his own people, his need to keep the redhead safe his only objective in life. He found Pickles curled into a ball, shivering in a cave as he starved, having gotten lost for over a week. If Nathan had waited any longer to explore that part of the forest, Pickles would have died. He normally patrolled his woods, scaring off those that didn't need to be there, sending those back on their way to civilization. But after nursing Pickles back to health, and hearing his story, he didn't have it in him to send him away.

The night Pickles kissed him was one he wouldn't easily forget, the boldness of the redhead shocking him. They were sharing a drink over the first, enjoying a fresh kill and each others company. Pickles had gone quiet after a few more drinks, his face flushed and mind muddled. He had turned towards Nathan and said, “Thanks for everythin', Nate,” then kissed him sloppily. While his own attracting to the redhead had been growing since he first laid eyes on him, they only went so far as kissing until Pickles suddenly passed out from too much alcohol.

They had kissed a few times since then, but never going further, Nathan more worried about Pickles health than anything else. They enjoyed the others company by sharing meals and cuddling in front of the nightly fire, even sharing a bed a few times. Nathan didn't need physical intimacy to live his life happily with Pickles, but the thought wasn't too terrible to ponder. However, with their species difference, Nathan would never push the idea on to Pickles, content with the relationship they had now.

After ensuring the perimeter was secure, Nathan returned to Pickles, seeing him hanging the freshly washed clothes on the line. As he approached, Pickles employed him by hanging up some clothes on the higher sections of the line. “There,” Pickles said, feeling accomplished, glancing up at Nathan. “Wanna go for that walk?”

Nathans arched his brows, a small smirk forming on his lips, the Centaur nodding. He knelt down, his hand coming out to help support the redhead as the smaller male mounted his back. When Pickles was settled on Nathan's back, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. “Can we go to the lake?” Pickles asked, his arms coming around Nathan's chest, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Sure,” Nathan replied, turning his head slightly, nudging Pickles with his cheek. The redhead chuckled lightly and leaned back, his hands slipping down to rest on Nathan's human waist.

As they rode along, Pickles enjoyed their closeness, feeling heat spreading across his face. He'd never felt this close to anyone before, having only ever passed the time with a few of his neighbors daughters. Something about Nathan churned his insides, making him want to get closer, but that level of physical intimacy. Was he really ready for that with a Centaur?

Pickles occupied his time by grabbing at low hanging branches and high standing flowers, plucking anything he could and collecting them in his lap. Carefully, he weaved the flowers, leaves, and twigs together, creating a small crown. He smiled when he reached up and dropped the crown onto Nathan's head. The Centaur was startled by sudden application, glancing up and reaching for the crown. “Sorry,” Pickles giggled, “I just couldn't resist.” Nathan let his face go neutral, unsure of how to respond to the redhead, just content with his happiness.

The trees opened into a large clearing, a massive lake before them surrounded by bushes and cattails, a few members of the local wildlife skittering around the banks. Pickles was impatient and slipped from Nathan's back, jogging to the water, Nathan keeping a close eye on the redhead. Pickles spun around and smiled, “Wanna get in the water?”

Nathan shook his head and replied, “Go ahead, I'll stay back here.”

Pickles shrugged his shoulders and began stripping his clothes, his dreads getting caught in the gentle breeze. When he was fully naked, he started dipping into the lake, Nathan unable to pull his eyes way from the petite human. The Centuar found himself uncharacteristically drawn to the redhead, the desire building up inside his belly. He felt a yearning he knew he wasn't going to allow himself to feel. It was for Pickles health and safety.

Pickles was waist deep before he turned around and noticed the way Nathan was staring at him. Pickles grin fell to confusion, wondering if something was wrong based on Nathan's expression. “Nate?” he asked worried, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Nathan replied, his voice a low grumble, trying to hide his sudden infatuation.

“Oh,” Pickles said lowly, looking down, then glanced back up and his eyes widened. “Oh! OH!”

Nathan looked around, unsure of what Pickles reaction was about, until he felt it. He hadn't realized he was getting 'excited' staring at Pickles naked body, and his apparent desire had Pickles turning beet red. Nathan turned his head away, avoiding eye contact, and stomping away, obviously embarrassed by his body. “No, don't go!” Pickles called out, trying to keep Nathan from running away.

Pickles trudged out of the water, running after the Centaur, not wanting him to leave. “Nate, please wait,” Pickles spoke breathlessly, catching up with Nathan. He was in front of the Centaur, his hands on his waist preventing him from going further. Nathan refused to make eye contact, his eyes focused on the ground, willing his arousal away fruitlessly. “Don't worry about it,” the redhead tried to comfort. “It's fine! I don't mind that you... uh...”

Nathan still wouldn't look at him, Pickles suddenly feeling self-conscious. “C'mon, Nate,” Pickles begged, “It's not that bad! I mean, we're in a relationship aren't we? Isn't this stuff, kinda, normal?”

“Not when we're two different species,” Nathan frowned, his fists clinching. “It just won't work.”

“And why not?” Pickles brows raised in worry, reaching as high as he could to turn Nathan's cheeks towards him. “We like each other, don't we?” Nathan just glanced down at him, his green eyes filled with worry. “Then what's so bad about us bein' different?”

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. “Are you saying that you--”

Pickles felt heat burn his entire body, his heart started racing at the idea that he really did say what Nathan was implying. He didn't want Nathan to be scare of their intimacy, in fact, he was craving it. He had both hands on the Centaur's face, grinning warmly up at him. “Let's do it, Nate,” Pickles said bluntly, his anxiety through the roof. “What's the worst that could happen?”

– –

Nathan had his horse half flat on its back, legs splayed in the air, his human half leaning back against a wide tree trunk. Pickles was straddling his waist, arms around Nathan's neck and kissing him deeply. Nathan's hands roamed up and down his sides and hips, rolling them around whenever Pickles whimpered. Pickles cheeks were stained red from his desire for Nathan, the massive Centaur touching him in places no one had ever touched him before, his tongue dominating the redhead's. Pickles panted into the kiss, feeling the heat boil between them, letting his tongue dance with Nathan's, saliva build-up spilling out and onto his chin.

“Nate,” Pickles moaned, pulling away long enough to catch his breath, coming back to attack Nathan's mouth, letting their wet appendages fight in the open. The Centaur groaned and panted roughly, his eyes slightly open to watch the Human unravel before him. His hands came around, both groping Pickles ass cheeks, pushing them together then pulling them apart roughly, the redhead gasping at Nathan's treatment. Pickles hands were cupping Nathan's jaw, the only thing keeping him grounded as a finger came between his cheeks and stroked his hole.

“Fuck,” he panted, the Centaur continuing to tease him. Nathan probed the hole, hearing Pickles hiss in pain, pulling away quickly. “Don't go in dry,” Pickles warned, still finding Nathan's lips and tongue addicting. As saliva started covering both of their mouths, Nathan got an idea to keep himself from staying dry.

Both of Nathan's hands came up, pushing Pickles back by his shoulders. Pickles flushed face was mixed with confusion, worried he'd done something wrong. Nathan let both hands come to his open lips, fingers probing inside, collecting was saliva had built up inside the redhead's mouth. Pickles released a throaty moan, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy as Nathan tease his mouth. Six finger, three from each palm, tangled in his mouth, tongue wrapping around them and his lips suckling them. He whimpered as they shifted around at various angles and lengths, the redhead struggling to please them all.

When Nathan was done teasing his mouth, he removed his fingers and brought them back down to his ass, spreading the cheeks and letting three fingers swipe and lather the entrance. A shiver ran up Pickles spine, his grip on Nathan's shoulders tightening, nails pressing crests into his pale skin. He felt one finger press to his hole, the tip slipping in easily now that the redhead was relaxed, Pickles whimpering at the burning sensation washing over him. The finger swirled and twisted inside him, Pickles hips pushing back into the appendage, moaning loudly into Nathan's mouth as they came back together.

Nathan didn't give him a break when he tried to shove two fingers inside, Pickles gasping, throwing his head back and crying out hoarsely. Nathan was met with resistance, pushing past the tight ring, Pickles thighs clenching at the intrusion. “Nate!” Pickles cried, pushing back on the fingers stretching him, the saliva wearing off, creating more friction than he would have liked, but he continued thrusting nonetheless. Nathan was three knuckles deep in Pickles inviting hole, groaning at they sucked his fingers in and held them there.

Pickles thrust his chest forward, his back arching in a perfect 'u,' his erect cock rubbing against Nathan's belly, shoving further back on the Centaur's fingers, wanting them deeper. “Nate,” Pickles panted hysterically “I need more! Please!”

The Centaur growled at him, yanking his fingers reluctantly out of the redhead's hole, hands on hips, pushing him away. Pickles glanced back at him in shock, locking onto Nathan's piercing emerald eyes. “Turn around,” he commanded, Pickles obeying immediately.

Nathan guided him where he wanted him, planting Pickles knees onto the torso of his both half, hands pressing into the horse belly, coming face to face with Nathan's massive cock. Pickles stared at it in amazement, wondering if his body could actually take it. Pickles mewled when the fingers returned to his swollen entrance, twisting and thrusting hard and fast, his thighs quivering. He cried his pleasure, his body moving on it own to meet with Nathan's hand, something else touching his body.

Peering over his shoulder, he saw Nathan leaning into his ass, eyes close and a tongue lapping at his hole. Pickles couldn't help but shiver at the Centaur's ministrations, only wanting more. The two fingers removed themselves, Nathan spitting a fat wad onto Pickles gaping hole, three fingers breaching him without remorse. “Yes, fuck!” Pickles bit behind a moan, nail scraping at the horse belly, the cock twitching before him.

With Nathan pleasuring him from behind, it only felt right for him to do the same in return. With a shaking hand, to wrapped his fingers around the huge cock, bringing the leaking tip to his lips. He swallowed hard, wondering if he could even fit it in his mouth. Nathan's fingers curled and pulled down taking Pickles hips with them, the redhead gasping at the abuse. “Nate,” Pickles panted trying to regain his composure.

Pickles held the cock in hand, unable to wrap around its full girth, his tongue slipping out and lapping at the head. At first, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to do this, but the fact that it was Nathan's cock he was tasting, made it all worth while. He licked and sucked, wrapping his lips around the slit, tasting Nathan's fluid, bobbing his head, trying his damnedest to get his mouth completely around it. Nathan growled into his ass, his tongue still slicking the outside of his entrance, Pickles learning that his sucking was doing some good.

His jaw ached and strained, but he managed to pop the flared head into his mouth, tongue barely able to collect Nathan's leaking cum. He kept his treatment up, groaning around it loudly when Nathan attempted to slip his pinky inside. He was already at four fingers, palm deep, thumb preventing any further entrance, the redhead eyes overflowing with tears of ecstasy. The hand thrust in and out of his hole roughly, Nathan's free hand coming up to stroke his leaking cock, red with anger and lack of stimulation.

Pickles couldn't hold his pleasures anymore, his hips wiggling and his moans and whimpers spilling out endlessly. He pulled the horse cock from his mouth, giving his jaw a rest before going back in for more, running his tongue along the fat member. Nathan twisted his hand, reaming the redhead's hole, Pickles screeching in pleasure as his grip around the cock tightened. The Centaur gave him several hard thrusts with his hand before ripping it out and observing how he wouldn't retract completely. It was a sign Nathan took as positive, that Pickles was nearly ready for him.

“Come back to me,” Nathan demanded, Pickles shakily lifting himself and turning around. Nathan guided his hips to hover near his cock, the redhead picking up on the Centaur's intentions. Pickles had to plant his feet on the ground, forced on his tiptoes to stand tall enough. The smaller male grabbed for the horse cock, Nathan rubbing his sides and hips, trying to keep him relaxed. Pickles lined the cock up with his hole, trying to push back on it, but the flared tip was still too large for his stretched hole.

“Nate, I can't--” Pickles tried to explain, but he was already so tired, Nathan having drained everything out of him.

“We can stop,” Nathan soothed, a hand coming to caress Pickles cheek.

Pickles shook his head, “No, I want this. I'm just, scared. I'm worried I won't be able to take it all.”

“You don't have to,” Nathan pulled Pickles in for a gently kiss, “Not yet.”

Adrenaline pumped through Pickles system, his energy returning to him. Nathan reached between Pickles legs, grabbing his own cock, helping keep it aims at the redhead's entrance. The hand on his hip encouraged him to accept it, Pickles doing his best to relax. The tip breached his hole, slowly stretching his entrance, tearing filling his eyes as he shook his head, swearing he wasn't ready. Nathan coaxed him to keep going, Pickles bared teeth threatening to chip and break. Then the fat head snapped inside, Pickles chocking on his own gasp, feeling the tear in his body as Nathan finally fit inside him.

Tears rolled down his eyes, head thrown back, his hands gripping Nathan's wrists, trying to keep himself standing, knowing that if he sat completely, the cock would slam inside him dangerously. He did everything he could to remain calm and even out his breathing. “Are you alright?” Nathan asked, his voice genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, just,” Pickles paused, trying to keep his muscles from having spasms. “Gimme a sec.”

Pickles heart still hammered against his chest, knowing he needed to relax so they could finally become one. His own cock had started to flag from the pain, but Nathan freed a hand to stroke it considerately, trying to help him relax with pleasure. Pickles hung his head, the mixed sensations making him feel better than he started. He knew he was a bit of a masochist, but he never imaged himself doing something like this, and he wanted more.

“Okay,” Pickles said shakily, looking up at Nathan as he took deep, even breaths. Nathan continued to stroke his cock, his other hand holding the redhead steady as he started to sink lower on his member. Deeper and deeper, the cock carved its way through Pickles insides, ruining him for anyone else but himself, not that the redhead would want anyone else after this. Nathan watched as thin streams of blood oozed from Pickles hole, slithering down his cock, worried that Pickles was hurting himself more than he needed to.

When Pickles hole met the ring around Nathan's horse cock, he shuttered, muscles flexing and his cock twitching, spouting a shot of semen, dribbling down to the pool he'd formed on Nathan's belly. “Fuck, Nate,” Pickles whimpered, pressing down harder to pop the ridge into his body. His legs quaked as he slipped a little too far, the redhead crying hard in pain, the massive cock half way inside and further than he imagined it would go.

He panted hard, Nathan keeping him from slipping any lower. He tugged at Pickles legs, coaxed him to bend them and rest on his abdomen. It kept the redhead in place, ensuring he wouldn't slip any further and hurting himself. Pickles kept his eyes closed as he hung his head, the Centaur rubbing every inch of his skin. On a whim, he opened his eyes, wanting to look at Nathan to calm his emotions, but something else grabbed his attention.

In the pit of his belly, something throbbed and shoved, Nathan's cock feeling crammed inside him. He felt his insides be pushed around, and pressure building against his bladder. He raised a hand to his abdomen, feeling something hard brush his palm. He pulled away and looked down, eyes wide with shock, gulping hard. A small bump pushed from inside his gut, creating a definable outline of Nathan's flared cock.

Pickles whimpered loudly, his hand coming back up to grope the bulge, feeling it throb under his skin. He was shocked that he was even experiencing this, Nathan's cock long enough to only be half in and revealing itself through his belly. His cock twitched at the sight and sensations, both hands now rubbing his belly as the bulge continued to visibly throb. Nathan's hand came down over top his, feeling his own cock showing itself from behind Pickles skin, he desire to shove Pickles further down his cock was growing deep within him.

“Nate,” Pickles moaned wantonly, leaning forward on his hands, some of the cock slipping from his abused hole, pecking at the Centaur's lips. “I need you.”

Nathan grit his teeth as he positioned his palms on Pickles sharp him, gripping them tightly and lifting him up. Pickles followed his lead, raising his body until the flared head was readying to exit his hole. With one last glance in Nathan's eyes, he dropped his weight, feeling the massive organ rip through his intestines and bump against his stomach, forcing him to cry out in pain and pleasure. Nathan was wary of letting Pickles continue, but his gasping, panting lips and trembling body let him know the redhead was doing what he wanted.

Up and down, Pickles thrust his hips, a gradual movement, lubricated by saliva and blood, drove the redhead to sink lower, the cock traveling further inside him. The flexible cock bent and coiled inside him, Pickles not ready for the full length, but the girth kept him going back for more. The stretch from the rise and fall was intoxicating, wondering how much wider Nathan's cock could go. The member slipped deeper into his belly, the length making itself known through Pickles belly.

Nathan was mesmerized at the twisting in his lovers abdomen, his hands slipping around to grope Pickles freckled ass, squeezing hard and spreading the cheeks apart. Pickles screamed and cried as he bounced on Nathan's thick cock, his own swinging violently and clashing with his bulging belly. He watched as Pickles flushed face twist in pleasure, his own desire boiling deep in his core. “Nate!” Pickles gasped, his words forced out on heavy breaths. “Nate, please! I wanna come!”

Nathan's hand came to Pickles weeping cock, jerking it in tandem with redhead's bouncing. His own orgasm building at his base, ready to claim Pickles as his permanently. Pickles screamed as his orgasm exploded from his body, his muscles tightening around Nathan's fat cock, the member twitching as it was constricted inside the redhead. The smaller male's bouncing stopped as he shot white ribbons of his desire onto Nathan's belly. The Centaur wasn't going to be left out on the fun.

He gripped Pickles hips, his strong arms forcing him to rise and slam back down, the redhead screeching at the protest in his body. He felt his cock push and pull from the constricting cavern, every muscle in Pickles body still seizing from his orgasm. Each movement shoved Nathan closer and closer to the edge, his cock throbbing harder as he approached his end. “Nate!” Pickles cried, tears streaming down his cherry red cheeks. “It hurts!”

Nathan felt the sting of regret as he continued fucking Pickles impossibly tight hole. With a final thrust of Pickles hips, Nathan roared his orgasm as he spilled everything building up inside him into the redhead's bowels. His eyes were set on his cock, visibly coiled into Pickles belly, slowly disappearing as his cum filled his intestines to the brim. More and more, his cock jerked, spilling his hot seed into his petite lovers body, his abdomen swelling into a rounded mass. Pickles cried at the stretch, his hand on his stomach trying to ease the weight and the tension, Nathan's fat cock still pulsing within him.

He collapsed onto Nathan's chest, the Centaur's arms holding him as best as he could, their bodies sweaty and exhausted. Pickles sobbed as his body screamed in pain against the swell in his belly. Nathan pet his head, stroking his hair, trying to soothe his woes. “Does it still hurt?” Nathan asked, his hand rubbing down the redhead's back.

Pickles shook his head, “No, I'm just sore.”

“C'mon,” Nathan coaxed, pulling at Pickles up his chest, the redhead whimpering as the horse cock started pulling from his body. He felt his intestines constrict and shrink back to normal as the cock slipped further and further from his ass. Pickles hole was swollen and tight, making it hard for Nathan to remove the head of his cock. Pickles hummed and groaned at the wiggle of the cock head, Nathan tugging the redhead quickly, the cock falling free from his lovers body.

Pickles cried as his legs trembled, the ejaculate that was stored inside his belly spilling everywhere over Nathan's abdomen. The sensation was bizarre, but surprisingly pleasant, the oozing soothing his pain and abused hole. Nathan encouraged Pickles up his body, pulling his legs around his waist, cradling the redhead in his arms. Some of Nathan's cum still remained in Pickles body, dripping out as he breathed tiredly against Nathan's chest.

“Are you okay?” the Centaur asked, petting the long dreads.

Pickles pushed himself up, looking down into Nathan's eyes, smiling at him lovingly. “More than okay, Nate,” Pickles answered. He leaned in a pressed soft kisses to the Centaur's lips. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I accept all suggestions and requests, but that doesn't mean they all will be done.
> 
> just-jym@tumblr.com


End file.
